Processors for digital signal processing are known that are programmable for specific tasks. Thus signal processing tasks such as addition or multiplication of the individual sampled values of the digital signals, but also considerably more complex tasks such as digital filtering, can be performed. In a radio receiver many different signals are present, which must be processed almost simultaneously in the case of a configuration with one or more digital signal processors. Thus a very high level of computing power is required of the signal processors.